The new girl
by gala
Summary: kenshin and the group encounter a new girl, who turns out to be not what they expected
1. Default Chapter

The new girl  
  
this is my first time writing a kenshin fanfic so plz review  
  
gala  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kenshin, yahiko, kaoru, and sano were walking in the forest.  
they're destination was a village a couple of miles away. All of a sudden they hear a scream.  
  
yahiko: ? whats that  
they look around but can't see anyone all of a sudden kenshin falls flat on his face.  
they look at kenshin and they're is a strange girl sprawled on top of kenshin. she quickly clambours of him.  
  
girl: im sorry, are u alright sir???  
  
kenshin: its okay i'll be alright   
  
the girl stands up and they all get a good look at her, she is tall with green hair and blue eyes,  
she's wearing a red shirt with a low back and tight black pants that have long ribbons twisting around each leg..  
  
sano: what is your name?  
  
girl: my name is anonswei  
  
yahiko: thats a wierd name  
  
anonswei: i know   
  
kaoru: well im kaoru, and thats kenshin, yahiko and sanoscay but we call him sano for short.  
  
kenshin: how did u fall?   
  
anonswei: i was sitting in that branch way up there and it broke.  
  
kenshins thinking (why is she lying to me? she'll proboly tell me when she wants too.)  
  
kaoru: i know this is rude of me but how come your wearing such wierd clothes?   
  
anonswei: its not rude at all i should have figured that you would be curious  
i dress the way this way because the clothing is native to where i come from.  
  
kenshins thinking (shes lying to us again)  
  
anonswei: is it okay if i travel with you guys.  
  
sano: sure  
  
kaoru: its okay with me  
  
kenshin: ok  
  
yahiko: alright  
  
so they all started to walk anonswei fell behind next to kaoru.  
  
anonswei whispering: i'll stay away from kenshin its obvious that you like him.  
  
but before kaoru could say anything anonswei walked ahead next to yahiko  
  
they were all walking along at a normal pace when a man burst out in front of them.  
  
man: i will be the one to kill battousai the manslayer and sanoscay i will claim that  
glory for my master.  
  
he hauls out a giant machine gun and started to fire bullets at kenshing and sanoscay. they   
both headed in different directions, that way he couldn't hit both of them. ananswei was standing  
behind yahiko and kaoru.  
  
man: well if i can't hit you i'll kill your friends hahahahahha.  
  
he fired bullets and kaoru and yahiko  
  
kenshin: KAORU!!!!  
  
kenshin knew he wasn't going to be able to get there in time.   
all of a sudden kaoru and yahiko were surrounded by something soft 


	2. feathers

i am sorry to say that i forgot that kenshin always calls kaoru "miss kaoru"  
and that i spelt sano's name wrong but i will fix that.  
  
disclamier: i don't own kenshin or anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
from the last chapter: all of a sudden yahiko and kaoru were surrounded by something soft.  
  
from this chapter  
  
they hear a dull thud as the bullets hit the soft thing and bounce off  
  
kaoru: (in amazement) they're feathers  
then they were all standing in sunlight again. they turned around to look at anonswei, she had  
wings, they were long and they were joined to her at her shoulder blades.  
  
anonswei: you tried to kill my friends and that is something that i will not allow  
she does this weird twisting pattern with her fingers and a long staff appears in her hands.  
she holds the staff in front of her and blasts him with some unseen force so that he is lifted of his feet  
and slammed into a tree. where he slids down to the bottom unconcious.  
  
everyone is just standing there staring at her,  
  
yahiko: anonswei when did you get the wings???  
she turns around to face yahiko, then she snaps her fingers which make the staff disapear.  
  
anonswei:i have had these wings forever, i was born with them, i do not know what i am  
for my mother died giving birth to me and a samurai killed my dad when i was only 6 months old.  
i was raised by an elderly woman and she told me never to reveal my wings unless i have to. for   
people will hunt me down, forever. I am deeply sorry for lying to you but i did not want to reveal  
my wings to you.  
  
kenshin: it is important that you tell us if you have any other powers because we might be in danger.  
he narrows his eyes leathely.  
  
anonswei: i should have realized that you would want to know if i had any other powers and the   
answer is yes but i do not know them, because i was brought up without training, i will only   
discover my other powers as i get older and have different experiances.  
  
kenshin: so in other wards your like a bomb that could go off at any time.  
  
anonswei: no do not treat me like that. my powers will not hurt my friends i promise you that. for   
now why don't we continue on the journey to the city, oh and one more thing i cannot take   
anyone with me when i fly, it unbalances me and i cannot stay in the air.  
she walks on and folds her wings so they dissapear into her shoulders.  
  
they continue on their way to the village, they pass a couple of others on the way their.  
  
anonswei: how come you don't go to any of the closer villages??  
  
sano: we have been to most of them and we felt like a little adventure.  
  
anonswei: oh ok then  
  
when they arrive at the village they all split up to go in different directions to get what they need.  
anonswei didn't want to get lost so she went with koaru. kaoru needed to get some food supply's  
so she helped carry them. after about and hour they all meet up and walk back to the dojo.  
  
anonswei: wow what a nice place to live.  
  
kaoru: you really think so?   
  
anonswei: of course  
  
kenshin: miss kaoru do you wish me to cook tonight?  
  
anonswei: do you mind if i cook tonight?  
  
yahiko: ya you should cook its got to be better than kaoru's  
kaoru gets mad and flicks a rice bowl at yahiko.  
  
anonswei: id like to cook because i eat different types of food and i would like to share them with you.  
  
everyone: ok thats fine with us  
  
anonswei: i'd ask you to please stay out of the kitchen because i would like this to be a surprise  
  
all: alright  
  
anonswei walks into the kitchen and starts to prepare the meal. after about an hour it was done.  
  
anonswei: its done. i'll bring it out to you.  
she brings out some fried salmon, omelettes, mashed potatoes, and rice with diffrent types  
of herbs mixed in.  
  
sano: wow i've never seen that sort of stuff before?  
  
anonswei: try a little bit of everything its really good.  
so everyone takes a bit of everything  
  
yahiko: mmmm this is really good way better than kaoru's  
  
kaoru: i'll let that slide, anonswei can you teach me to cook this kind of stuff it is extremely tasty.  
  
anonswei: sure as long as you call me ano for short.  
  
all: alright  
  
sano: mmmm what really tasty fish. i don't remember kaoru buying this stuff.  
  
ano: i bought it  
  
kenshin: ano will you please stay here in the dojo with us?  
  
ano: i don't know i wouldn't want to inconvience you.  
  
kenshin: you wouldn't as long as you cook alot.  
  
ano: alright but im going to have to look for a job, so i can help pay for the food.  
all of a sudden anonswei realizes something.  
  
ano: when we were walking back the man was gone.  
  
everyone falls silent  
  
ano: that means he knows about me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well thats the end of this chapter, can you plz review.  
  
i know that it isn't much of a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be better than this one. and yes   
the guy was finished off really fast. 


	3. authers note

Hmm im sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I went away on vacation and I got a little sidetracked. But the next chapter should be up no later than wendsday 


	4. authors note 2

Gala: sigh im sorry but I just don't have any inspiration for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me. E-mail me or tell me in a review please Thanks 


End file.
